


Shattered Light: Swerve's Bar

by Calvatron



Series: Shattered Light: Tales from the other side of the mirror [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Alternate Universe, Mirror Universe, Shattered Glass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calvatron/pseuds/Calvatron
Summary: Swerve has an encounter with the ship's sole moral compass.





	Shattered Light: Swerve's Bar

"Come on in, sit yourself down. One of my waiters will be with you shortly." Swerve said, gesturing in customers. He stopped short as he noticed who was stepping in. "Drift. To what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked coldly. "I haven't broken any regulations lately.... that you can prove."

"Oh really?" Drift smirked. "Then I suppose you'd be surprised to hear that multiple customers of yours left your bar with far less money than they should've. Care to comment, Swerve?"

Swerve smiled broadly. "Of course they left with less money. You know how it is, you buy one drink and then before you know it, you've spent all your money and I'm kicking you out. Surely you can't blame me for my customers enjoying my products a little too much, right?"

"Of course not. But what I can blame you for is thievery." 

"Thievery? You wound me, Drift. I am but an honest businessman. I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Uh huh. Well, perhaps you should amend your sign to include 'no cameras'." Drift said. Seeing Swerve's confusion, he added, "Rewind happened to be in here last night. I managed to catch him before he deleted his footage. He saw you. Now, do you want to refund what you stole, or should I get Magnus down here and let him deal with you?"

An expression of worry flickered across Swerve's face for a second, but he quickly regained his composure. "Magnus? Ha! I've had him in my pocket for months now. Turns out he is incredibly easy to bribe."

Drift grinned and began to speak, his smile fading with each word. "Well in that case, maybe I'll just stick my sword into your gold-lined chassis and let your guts serve as recompense for your ill gotten gains. No one will miss you Swerve. Skids or someone will take over your bar, your money will return to whoever you stole it from, and everyone will be much happier without your sorry excuse for a Cybertronian around to prey on them." Drift's rant ended in a low growl. 

Swerve had fallen during Drift's threat, and was now staring up at him in terror. 

"Of course, that is all a hypothetical." Drift said, smiling down at the terrified minibot. See, I could do that. Or, you could return your money and I could forget this ever happened."

"I think I'll go with the second option." Swerve said meekly.

"Good choice." Drift said, turning away.

**Author's Note:**

> Was looking through my notes on my phone, and, much to my surprise, discovered this completely written fic I must've forgotten to post. If I recall, I think I based Swerve off of Quark from Deep Space Nine. Any feedback, positive or negative, is both encouraged and welcome.


End file.
